


[Podfic] like a mighty river | By deadlybride

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Season/Series 08, Watersports, first time in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: Newly moved into the Men of Letters bunker, Sam isn't quite sure of where he and Dean stand. An injury on a hunt answers some questions.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] like a mighty river | By deadlybride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a mighty river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222805) by [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride). 



Podfic Length: 55:51

File Size: 36.8 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xb7unr48q9ebtnh/like+a+mighty+river_deadlybride.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/bnhrwtqfqkmtnlwbddeq404hr5jao7vq)


End file.
